Terra Est Mollis
by DespiteGatsby
Summary: This is not the way I'm wired so could you please help me understand? You're giving in to all these reckless dark desires.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or Loki or any other characters affiliated with Marvel's Thor.**

**So I've been having these thoughts that I really wanted to write a dark Loki. I've seen some of them around and have read some of them so I get the gist but I don't know how good it will be seeing that it's my first DARK Loki. Anyways, if I can write dark, psycho Wesker, I'm sure I'll be fine writing Loki all the same. And before you read this and I hope you read the **_**A/N:**_** Cause I just want to say that this fic will have adult content in the means of "sexual" content. Um… I don't really write this all the time but I give it my best so… **_**There is no initial pairing**__**… **_**although there is slight affection towards the characters, there IS NO pairing intended…**__**just sex I guess :I**

"_**This is not the way I'm wired so could you please, help me understand? You're giving in to all these reckless dark desires."**_

**Terra Est Mollis**

**(Earth is so Soft)**

Loki could never really understand. The rage that he has harbored for too long is now the fuel for his fists. He can spit as many words as he'd like but when it all crumbles down to the end, his words are nothing. For simple words cannot harm them, yet his knuckles brazing their cheek can.

His brother's bellow tries to convince him that it is madness. Yet, he asks: Is it? And while he stands there, looking down upon his brother, he questions even himself: what is madness? Was he as mad as they told? Or was he just as sane as the next man? If he succumbed to said  
"madness", it would not be as bad as he would have thought in the beginning. For in the beginning, he was a confused being, incapable of comprehending why. Now all of his questions, yet this "madness", were answered. Now he was twisted, able to see what they wanted not. Able to weave what they wanted not. Able to lie when they know not the truth is underneath it all.

Loki, in the end _did_ understand, he just denied the truth. He knew what went on behind closed doors; he just pretended not to hear. He knew what transpired in his father's head, he just shut it out.

_Loki this is madness._

_Loki this is madness._

_Loki . This. Is. Madness._

He could listen to him no longer. Thor was getting nowhere; he cried out to him, begged him to come to terms. Asked him to forget everything and come back to where he belonged. Yet, Loki knew that this was not possible. Destroying that horrid land of his past was the only way he could rectify all that he had done wrong. While their father still resided in his deep slumber, Loki would show every single one of them that he was capable of ruling the kingdom. Thor was not the one they wanted; he was hot-headed, too brash. He took all of this thought into one single emotion.

Hate.

He harbored it towards his brother, his father, and all who thought lowly of him. He would use that hate to crush them, to bury them in the dirt and let them rot. He needed not their scrutiny. He needed not their judgment. He only ever wanted to be Thor's equal and he would never again have that chance. His brother, tenacious as he may be, would perish on this day. There would be no one to stop Loki from carrying out such a filthy deed.

"I will not fight you, brother!" Thor bellowed, raising the hammer high.

"I'm not your brother…" Loki seethed. "I never was."

And yet Thor repeated, "Loki this is _madness._"

"Is it madness…?" Loki trembled ever so slightly, "Is it?" He demanded once more. "Is it?!"

Thor watched his brother shake with what could be fear or perhaps it was rage. Tears were beginning to form in Loki's eyes and Thor knew that at this very moment, only one of them would prevail upon the other. Either son of Odin or son of Laufey would stake his claim on mighty Asgard.

"What happened to you on earth that turned you so _soft_? Don't tell me it was that woman…"

Thor eyed his brother, "Oh… it was! Well maybe, when we're finished here," he hissed, a tear playing down his pale cheek. "I'll pay her a visit myself!"

And the ring was open.

Thor lunged for Loki in a fit of fury. Mjölnir crushed upon the King's staff in which Loki held so precariously to his face. It sparked something blue and at just a slip of time, he slashed Thor across the face and kicked him aside to regain his footing. The boys fought like men and used their inconvenient weapons as swords. They swung close to faces, kicked out each other's knees, and went in for deadly jabs but only to be blocked.

Loki took a swift knock to the face and it sent him spiraling and Thor took this opportunity to grab him by the neck and fling him across the room, landing him on his back. He watched Loki there, on the ground, helpless almost. Thor lifted the hammer above his head and went in for his final blow. It only took Thor to blink _once _before Loki was back on his feet but to no avail, Thor crashed right into the smaller god, sending them both flying from the Bifrost Portal and onto the bridge.

Loki tumbled away from Thor's grasp only to end up hanging by his fingers from the edge. "Thor!"

He heard him yell out. But what he contemplated was helping. Loki's only intention was to kill. He wanted to be the successor and win over this glorious kingdom in which Thor would not allow. But he looked at Loki, his hands straining to hang on for just another moment. He could not let him die like this, such a dishonorable way to go. He stalked over to him, ready for another one of his brother's tricks. But he saw the fear in Loki's eyes, he saw the pleading.

"Brother please…"

So he reached down towards Loki's hand only for it to slip away into a green shimmer.

Once more he had been tricked.

Thor's very first impulse was to turn around and find that fool and he was met with just what he had desired. A look of pure madness stretched across Loki's face as he took one swift stab into Thor's chest, breaking the armor into a few shards and splinters. He summoned more magic to make duplicates of himself, laughing in his brother's face as he lies there on the Bifrost.

"Enough!" In which Thor bellowed. He thrust Mjölnir towards the starry sky and a bolt of lightning plummeted towards the hammer, jolting the holograms into mere specks of dust. In the aftermath, Loki's back crushed upon the surface of the bridge, the King's Staff rolling away. Thor regained his footing and loomed over his brother. No words were exchanged between them.

Only a glance.

He set Mjölnir on Loki's chest knowing that the sheer weight of it would get him to hold still while he contemplated on what to do with him. Yet, not what to do with him more so what to do with the crumbling Bifrost portal. It was beginning to suck in everything around it and would soon consume Asgard if it wasn't stopped. Behind him, he could hear Loki's ribs crack from the weight of the hammer.

"Look at you…" Loki ground out. "The mighty Thor… With all your strength! And what good does it do you now?" His ribs sunk in ever more, pain flushing through his slender body.

With his final decision, he summoned Mjölnir to his hand, freeing his brother.

Thor then lifted the hammer above his head and with a mighty roar, sent it crashing down upon the Bifrost. Over and over again, Loki watched his panicking brother smash the bridge to bits. His roars of fury could be heard throughout and the structure crumbled under the force of the hammer forged in a dying star.

"If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!" Loki screamed. He rose to his feet, stalking towards his brother, staff in hand. "I can't let you do this!"

Loki Laufeyson watched Thor Odinson turn to face him, confusion crossed on his face and a subtle plead in the thunder god's eye. Loki plunged the staff into the armor of Thor, splintering it into pieces and when Loki didn't hear the satisfactory crunch of bone he desired, he shoved the cold spear in even further, feeling it rip apart muscle and tissue. The tip eventually exited from the other side, and every last bit of Asgard fell completely silent. Loki didn't hear the roar of the portal anymore. He didn't hear the whisk of the warm winds, or the crashing of the waterfalls.

He opened his ears only to hear the sound of Thor's blood patter onto the surface of the Bifrost.

Thor's blue eyes met Loki's green…

"I can't let you take this away from me, brother." Loki said quietly. "I told you what I wanted… and you had to take it away. All of these years I let everybody walk on top of me. You, father… no more will I be burdened with this pain and suffering. I have waited for this moment for far too long."

"Loki…" Thor choked. "I loved you. You're my… my brother." The blood that trickled from his lips was a harsh color against his skin.

"You can stop lying to me, Thor."

Loki gave his brother a little shove and watched his mass crumble onto the Bifrost, the King's Staff erected from his chest that which halted the steady rise and fall.

XXXXX

The sun set slowly onto the horizon. Jane Foster awaited the return of Thor Odinson patiently. That glowing portal-like thing had completely closed up and the roaring-like sounds it made stopped. Only to be left in the silence with Erik and Darcy.

"He's not coming back…" She whispered to herself.

Darcy looked at her steadily, "Just give him some more time." She said, reassuring her.

And time she had given him. The group waited almost three hours longer… no Thor. The blaring sun had set some time ago and Jane sat down in the dirt, looking up at the stars as if they would tell her what she wanted to hear. What was she thinking? Thor was a mighty being from some other mighty realm. He could have anything he could ever want and one of those things obviously wasn't her. It struck a strange chord in her heart and the thought of being left behind pained her. She had watched those she loved come and go in unfortunate waves. She was lucky to have Erik and Darcy, they were her friends she was sure would never abandon her. Something deep in her gut told her that those two were all she would ever have from now on. They would stick it out through thick and thin. Jane was thankful to have them. Without them, she would be nowhere. Erik was just short of a genius and Darcy was her best friend.

She didn't need Thor.

"Let's go, you guys."

XXXXX

Loki stared down at his brother's body without an expression crossed upon his slim face. The bridge was now frozen over, and it no longer sucked in objects from other realms. It stood there, silent under the stars. He thought to himself in the area of how he could not be trusted by anyone. All that had put their faith in Loki had either been let down or killed. In one way or another, everyone would fall under this black influence. Under his rule, he would shroud over a new right of way, a new stand. But first, he had to keep his promise.

Jane Foster.

It wasn't actually a promise more so it was a threat. Loki didn't see the point in Thor's infatuation with this measly woman from Midgard. He hardly saw the love between them much less the initial bond between human and non. He sought out the word pointless and it lead to a seeding thought in his head. He would go there, to Midgard.

And sever all ties.

Once he pinpointed her location, he summoned what magic he had left and cast his body down to that dirt stamp he called Earth. It was a smooth trip, nothing like the Bifrost in which he did not prefer. His methods of transporting were much easier to control. While the Bifrost was faster, Loki was much more accurate. The portal could not transport you to an _exact _location, only to the edge of a chosen realm. Loki was able to seek out where he wanted to go and when he wanted to get there.

And when he got there, he found his surroundings so bland; he began to stifle a headache. There were mountains erected from all corners of this land and the moon rode high in the sky as it was adorned with the bright stars of the Nine Realms. Loki deducted that there was little to no activity in this place, just sounds of the nightlife. The soft glows from city lights were just skirting the edges of town and he decided to head in that direction. Jane could not be _that_ hard to find. He had seen what she looked like, and like everyone else here on Midgard, nothing special. Although, he knew that she was accompanied with two other humans. Dr. Erik Selvig and one named Darcy.

Both, no, all three of them seemed harmless. This would be a quick and easy task for Loki. Nothing short of what he had done in the past and maybe while he was here, he would have some fun.

So Loki began his trudging journey into town, occasionally, he would flick his emerald eyes toward the sky as if he expected Odin or Thor to descend and take him back to punish him. But as far as he knew, the Allfather was still asleep and Thor was dead. After a while, he could sense the three Midgardians, shuffling around in their home like nothing was to become of this night.

Yet, how wrong they were.

Their quarters, whence he came upon them, were poorly guarded but then he thought that things were different here. Security was an obvious manner that they did not take too seriously. It was adorned with walls made entirely of glass, some of them were covered in dark blue curtains and others were open wide for him to peek into. While they could not see him at this very moment, he sometimes saw Jane look up from her desk and out the window, right at him as if she knew he was standing there watching her.

The doctor was pacing, pointing something out to the other young woman whom he only knew as Darcy. Jane looked frustrated and Loki knew exactly why she was so. Thor had promised her that he would return. And now that he was dead, that pathetic promise would never be fulfilled. He watched her scribble something into a black book, she then buried her head into her arms and he could hear her sob quietly. As heartbreaking as he thought it might be, Loki had no intentions of comforting his brother's love interest. Whence it was decided what he would do to every single one of them, with a swift of easy magic, he replaced his armor with his suit and jacket, formal looked less menacing for the moment. Adjusting the tie, he lifted his pale hand to knock on the door.

He waited and could hear the doctor's heavy footsteps approach. "Who could that possibly be at such a late hour?" He asked to no one in particular, his voice laced with some kind of accent that Loki could not decipher.

The door swung open and the man on the other side looked slightly displeased. "Can I help you, sir?" There was a harsh bluster of wind and the lights burst into sparks, glass flying in every which way.

Loki smiled wickedly and grabbed the doctor by his neck, lifting him from the ground. "Perhaps you can," he said menacingly.

"Erik?" Jane called. She bolted from her seat and watched a six foot four figure toss Erik across the room as if he was a pebble. The doctor's body splattered against the wall and fell to floor along with pieces of wood and picture frames. When Darcy ran to her side, Jane looked up only to be greeted with a sight. Loki stood in the doorway, looking Jane right in the eye. His forest eyes burned right into hers and she felt her stomach rise to her throat. He was hunched over ever-so-slightly and it made him look like he was ready to pounce, there was a slight wind so his black jacket, black tie, and patterned scarf billowed, and the light from the room shadowed his face.

"Are you… one of them?" Darcy asked with a slight shake.

Loki rose to face her, "Oh, my darling, I am much more than that."

Jane sprung behind the coffee table as Darcy stood frozen in her spot. She ripped the drawer from the table and fumbled with her pistol. She fired an inaccurate shot and it struck Loki in the arm. Gaining nothing from him but a stifle of laughter, he stalked forward. There was a look in his willow green eyes. Something that told Jane that he was bloodthirsty, animalistic in nature, and could not be quelled. He stood tall and proud and yet his formal suit caught her off guard. She was more than sure that he was from the same realm as Thor. In fact, he was in the book that Erik had showed her. Loki, the God of Mischief. A snake of a man, it was said that he weaved lies like no other and used magic to manipulate others. Jane just _had _to believe that this was true. She had seen things that no one would ever witness. She saw space, the most mysterious thing know to man, spit out other wordily beings from other wordily realms.

"Loki…" Jane said, her voice no more than a whisper. "You're Loki."

And the bearer of this name smiled wickedly. "Laufeyson, yes. Loki Laufeyson." He said smugly. "My brother had sought out a Midgardian with some sorts of smarts. It is a pity really…"

Jane shot to her feet, "Is Thor… ok?" She thought herself stupid for asking this question. It was obvious that Loki was belligerent; he might have killed Erik who was still lying on the floor half was across the room.

"Thor has paid his debts to me." Is all he had said. The darkness of the room crossed upon his face and his emerald eyes bore right into hers, sending chills through her body. "And so shall you."

Loki flipped the table and lashed out, striking Jane across the face. He backed her up against the wall and she helplessly looked for a way to avoid his hungry gaze. "Why are you doing this?" She yelled at him.

Her temper seemed to anger him and he grabbed her by the throat, "I came here to make Thor suffer even in his afterlife! I could never forgive him, only defy him. You were the _perfect _match for my plan. I came here to make you feel all the same suffering."

"Darcy!" Jane shouted. Her friend was planted, tears silently falling from her face. Sheer fear flashing across it. Her hands were clenched into fists, and her eyes shut tightly.

"Let her go…" She seethed quietly.

Loki turned his head, "And what if I decide not to?"

He was right. There was nothing either of them could do except stand here and take all of the torture that the Norse God happened to dish out. He was unstoppable, a force to be reckoned with. Unlike his brother, Loki had no feeling, just madness. At the moment, it was the only thing fueling him. He took her silence as her submission and resumed to Jane. Crushing her throat with his large and slender hand, there were traces of tears forming at the brink of her blue eyes. Sympathy Loki felt not, she took it like good girl. Making no struggle, no attempt until the oxygen was beginning to get scarcer and scarcer for her lungs to reserve. She clamped her hands around his wrist and dug her nails into the skin there until she drew blood. It was cold on her fingers, like ice.

Everything about him was ice.

Applying more force until she yelped and the wall began to cave from the sheer force of his anger. Darcy sobbed in the middle of the room and she looked up to watch her best friend suffer. "Don't you _dare _look away, Darcy…" Loki said menacingly without taking his eyes off of Jane. "I want you to watch Jane slowly succumb." And Jane did just that. Her face paled immensely, and her bloody fingers stopped their attempt at getting him off her. Her entire form slumped and her eyes fluttered. Loki leaned in and Jane watched him move. "Say hello to Thor for me…" With one last horribly painful squeeze, there was a loud crack as he snapped her neck and her form slipped from the wall and onto the floor. Her head craned to the left, eyes closed and lips slightly parted as if she was only sleeping.

His very own blood dripped from his wrist and onto his hand, falling from his slender fingers like water. His breath became harsh and he smiled wildly, destruction was his very own touch.

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you, you sick bastard…?" Darcy seethed, her back to him.

"What's wrong with _me_?" Loki asked. "You want know what is wrong?" He grabbed her by her shoulder and spun her around, digging his fingers into her flesh yet she did not falter. "I'm irresponsibly _mad_."

Slamming the small woman into the nearest wall he boxed her in. Loki punched a hole through the wall and Darcy yelled, closing her eyes, refusing to look at his face. Her reaction was satisfactory; he liked the fear that welled within her. It made him writhe with lust, she was all his. Whence he gazed upon this woman of Midgard, he saw her simple beauty but nothing at all that infatuated him like Jane to Thor. She was just his outlet and he was going to use her wisely. Darcy stared at him, her blue eyes holding back tears and she watched him lower his mouth to her neck, assaulting her warm flesh with his cold, thin lips. She had to resist the urge to whimper so she bit her lip. He ran his tongue across her skin savoring it and this time, she could not stifle that whimper that wanted to jump from her throat. Loki chuckled in her ear and bit harshly down on it.

Her breath was caught in her lungs when he swept his hand underneath her shirt and she began to hear it tear slowly. She watched his lean hand and her eyes flicked back and forth from his own gaze upon her to his slender fingers. It ripped all the way and sailed to the floor next to the shattered coffee table. Darcy touched his arm that hung at his side and he felt colder than winter's bone. His almost glowing eyes darted away from hers and she pulled him a little closer. He saw this fragile pleading in her eyes, but Loki did not fully register what it meant. She looked frightened yet at the same time aroused. He knew very well could be a mixture of both. His arms snaked around her back and unclipped her black lace bra and it joined her ruined shirt on the floor. Darcy seemed somewhat surprised when he did not eye them like a "normal" man, but rather he kept his gaze to her own and hooked a finger into the waist of her jeans. She found his emerald look fixating and did not break that eye contact. She shimmied out of her pants and panties, blushing at her own nakedness.

"Loki…"

He immediately hushed her, "Do not speak." Said he. "Relax"

He undid his black tie and scarf, and with an excruciatingly slow pace, unbuttoned his white shirt. His jacket was lost somewhere in the shambles of the room. Darcy looked his torso up and down, his upper area was built strongly yet sleek. He had the abs but they showed minutely, not bulgy like Thor. His skin was pale, sort of like hers. And what turned her on the most was the light trail of black hair that reached towards his belly button from underneath his pants. Loki's arms were lean yet she knew muscle rippled there somewhere underneath that pale skin of his. She grabbed his shoulders when he leaned in further, their noses touching, "You're going to enjoy this." He said somewhat menacingly. "I'll make sure you will."

Turning her in his arms so that she was up against the wall, she heard his black trousers unzip slowly. Loki was relishing in the fact that his playful slowness was making her eager and uncomfortable every second that he took his time. Stepping out of his pants, Darcy blushed when she looked behind her to see him naked. It did not matter how many men she had sex with, which was not many, she always managed to blush furiously when they dropped their pants like a horny teenage boy and flashed what they may or may not have had.

But my god Loki had it. He had it all. His tight, lean body aroused her to no ends and his seductive tone drove her wild. Darcy dug her fingernails into the wall when he slowly entered her from behind. A breathless moan escaped her and he only chuckled. His bare skin touched hers when he closed the space between them and it made her shiver, goosebumps pricking her skin, hair standing up on the back of her neck. Loki didn't move and Darcy looked back to see the always somber look on his face.

His eyes met hers "Beg me." He said sternly.

Darcy swallowed hard, "Loki please…" she pleaded quietly.

"Louder."

Darcy was never really a fan of submission but she wanted him and she wanted him right now. "Loki please! _Fuck _me till I can't breathe anymore! Please! Do it now!"

He smirked and grabbed her arms, holding her up. "Now that's more like it."

He pulled his entire length out of her wet pussy and drove it right back in without any sort of hesitation. Darcy moaned loudly, unable to control her voice. Loki dug his trimmed fingernails into the skin on her hands as he pumped harshly in and out of her. He released her hands and Darcy flattened them to the wall and ultimately balled them into fists. Her eyes clenched shut from the pain that she had long forgotten. Loki wasn't gentle; he never said he would be. There was something about the sudden growls he made or the way his slender hips slammed into her that made Darcy think about nothing but this very moment. She wanted to stop, she wanted him to leave so she could mourn over her dead friends but this feeling, and this complete and utter sexual arousal was driving her mad. Darcy felt hot tears welling up in her eyes and the pain made it no better. All the while, she breathlessly whispered his name and mewled when he drove it home over and over and over again. He was the best she has had and the best she probably ever get.

"You're getting close," Loki whispered in her ear. "I can feel it."

Darcy moaned loudly to confirm his suspicion. "Don't stop please…" She said breathlessly.

Loki took this as a challenge and quickened his already harsh pace. He continued rougher and faster. She was getting slick, exhausted, and numb. He could feel this entirety well up inside her. She was giving off this immense heat that warmed even him and yet, his ice cold skin still flushed against hers. Loki gripped her by either of her supple hips and fucked her until he groaned himself. With every single thrust he drove into her, she moaned louder and he growled like an animal. Darcy looked over her shoulder and he held her half-lidded gaze. Waving blue met shimmering green.

"Come for me, Darcy…" He spoke lowly, almost affectionately.

She did as she was asked and held back no emotion. She squeezed her eyes shut and screamed his name as her last nerve was severed by his touch. Loki bent over her and laid his bare chest against her back and finished with satisfied groan in her ear. He stayed like that and placed his hands on her own. The tears that she had been holding back were finally able to sail down her cheek and he kissed one away that had escaped. He straightened his back and slowly pulled away from her. Darcy did the same and made no eye contact with him. She felt sick inside and instead, decided to look about the room and its shackled form. There were glass shards and splinters of wood, blood and paper trails. Without noticing, Loki held two fingers under her chin and lifted it to face him. There was a bleeding cut from when he shoved her against the wall and he softly wiped it away with his thumb. Out of nowhere, his armor appeared upon him, covering his once naked body. The emerald and gold armor made him look like a warrior. The last asset to his uniform was a gold helmet fitted right for him with long, curved back horns. His raven hair protruded from the backside of the helmet and curled in an upwards fashion.

Darcy blushed as he bent over to retrieve his jacket and handed it to her to cover herself up.

"You look like a king." She said to him softly.

Those very words seemed to sting him in a way as he flinched ever so slightly but Darcy caught that hurtful look in his eye. He turned around, his back to her and he sighed lightly, clenching his fist and he looked over his shoulder to eye her. "I am no fit for a king," Loki said sadly.

He looked up at the ceiling, almost wishing he were outside so that he could see the stars. Loki then looked about the room, seeing the destruction he had caused. And without saying anything else, he headed for the door.

Darcy ran after him, through the door and into the blustery night. "Loki! Wait!"

He stopped. She could see his breath formulate into a puff of white as he exhaled deeply.

"Can I ask you something… before you go?"

"Anything." He responded flatly.

"Where _do _you belong?"

Loki turned around and locked eyes with her once again. "Nowhere."

From the sky came a grey and blue cloud with lightning swimming through it like dragons on the flight. It roared loudly and shimmered like a dying star. Dust kicked up and began to twirl around with the winds that were accumulating from every corner of the land. His six foot four figure began to disintegrate like a coarse sand and he looked up into this swirling aurora of colors and sound. The ground shook beneath her and Darcy covered her eyes as dust washed over her. The sky tore open with a mighty clap of thunder and moments later, silence ensued. She looked over her arm and he was gone. As was the torrent of lightning and black clouds. She knew where he had gone. All along she knew Loki was the one that had sent the madness to earth in the first place. She knew all about the grudge he held against Thor, and now she knew that his brother's death was his doing whether it was right or wrong.

Loki Laufeyson had gone back to face his destroyer.

"Laufeyson…" Darcy said to herself.

He was never Allfather's son.

"_And you can have it all. My empire of dirt. I will let you down. I will make you hurt."_

**A/N: Woop. After 12 pages, it's done. I'm very proud of this because writing Loki in a maniacal way is actually pretty hard. Nonetheless, it turned out the way I wanted and I am satisfied with the ending even though I was going to scrap it in the beginning. No matter! It is done and now I can move on to something more soothing lol. Sorry for errors! If you happen to find one while you're reading, let me know and I'll fix it right away because I planned on this being error free and sometimes, I miss a few things! So let me know what you think! Like and favorite if you enjoyed! (Ok, PewDiePie quote there lol) SUBSCRIBE TO BECOME A BRO TODAY AND I'LL SEE YA NEXT TIME FOR WHATEVA I MAKE! (lols more PewDie) Stay awesome, bro's. I know you will. **


End file.
